Naomi
Naomi '''is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Baseball, she is good, has a skill level of 500-600 and her team consists of Ashley, Rachel, Lucía, Ren, Yoshi, Anna, Marco and James. '''Naomi plays on the Baseball teams of Haru, Daisuke, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy and Tatsuaki. In Tennis, she does okay at a skill level of 430-440, she plays with Emily, but sometimes Marco. She does not appear in Boxing. Wii Sports Resort She is a terrible Swordplay player at only 146+ (the 10th worst player). In Basketball, her level is 851+. Naomi's team players are Shinnosuke and Michael. In Table Tennis, she is the 1st player in the 800 mark, she is good at level 806+. She is the worst player at Cycling, coming 98th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Naomi is an Advanced Mii. Trivia *You can earn her badge for making 50 edits on "Splatoon 2 CPU" articles, for making 5 edits on Anti-Pros articles, for making 250 edits on Add Category Badge Miis articles '''or for '''making 250 edits on Miis Who Love White articles. *Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. *Like Chris, Luca, Ryan and Fumiko, Naomi is never a Pro. *'Naomi' might be related to Kathrin since they both have a similar appearance, they both like white and are also at the same level in Wii Party. *She appears in Splatoon 2 as an Octoling, making her and Elisa the only 2 Wii Party Miis to appear as Inklings/Octolings in the game. *'Naomi' appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 1, 2, 3, 6, 7, 8, 9, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. *'Naomi' is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Baseball and Table Tennis, but is right-handed in Tennis. *'''Naomi '''may be related to Marco because they both have the same skin color, same hair color and are both Advanced CPUs in Wii Party. Gallery NaomiDACotQR.JPG|Naomi's QR Code. Badge-54-1.png|Naomi's badge. Badge-20-4.png|Naomi's badge. Badge-50-6.png|Naomi's badge. Badge-47-6.png|Naomi's badge. 25- Naomi's Team.jpg|Naomi's Baseball Team. 2018-01-14 (13).png|Naomi and her teammates Michael and Shinnosuke in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (69).png|Naomi about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-28 (22).png|Naomi in Baseball. 2018-04-04 (6).png|Naomi doubling up with Emily in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-04-05 (2).png|Naomi in Swordplay Duel. 2018-04-05 (3).png|Naomi in Swordplay Speed Slice. Hi I’m Naomi.jpg|Naomi waving hi. 1531868978001713786278.jpg|Naomi as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 15319548466251215646130.jpg 2018072813310000-397A963DA4660090D65D330174AC6B04.jpg|Naomi in Splatoon 2. IMG_0498.JPG|Naomi playing Basketball at Midnight. IMG_0678.JPG|Naomi swordfighting at Dusk. 15320898567801205450900.jpg|Another photo of Naomi as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-25 (3).png|Naomi doubling up with Marco in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-08-16 (77).png|Naomi in Cycling. 15346941273261356520578.jpg 15346953676911377145077.jpg 153469595834373238214.jpg 749A49BB-4709-4539-AD65-CA58E35C0971.jpeg Naomi in Bowling.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas with Tatsuaki as the referee in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Nelly, Pablo, Silke, Alex, Giovanna, Marco, Jackie, Fumiko, and Naomi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ryan, Fritz, and Naomi participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Fritz, Ryan, and Naomi participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Naomi, Yoko, and Maria featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (3).png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Emily participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Gwen, Naomi, Tatsuaki, Akira, Giovanna, and Eddy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Naomi, Emma, Lucia, Oscar, Michael, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ursula, Takashi, Ai, Sarah, Naomi, and Andy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Flag Fracas with Naomi as the referee in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Naomi, Shinnosuke, Daisuke, Ursula, Shohei, Takashi, Midori, and Cole featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Naomi wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1589.jpg Misaki, Naomi and Cole participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png MiitopiaMarcoandNaomiImage.jpg|Naomi in Miitopia with Marco. IMG_2234.jpg|Naomi in her swimsuit. IMG 2808.jpg Elisa,_Oscar_and_Naomi_participating_in_Lumber_Whacks_in_Wii_Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(69).jpg Lucia,_Noami,_Cole_and_Daisuke_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png Eduardo,_Kathrin,_Daisuke_and_Naomi_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_participating_in_Wii_Party.png Eduardo,_Kathrin,_Daisuke_and_Naomi_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_participating_in_Wii_Party.png Steph,_Gabriele,_Daisuke_and_Naomi_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png Naomi,_Asami,_Hiromasa_and_Tyrone_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png Takashi, Ren and Naomi participating in Suacer Snaps in Wii Party.png Naomi as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Naomi, Ren and Giovanna participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Oscar, Noami and Giovanna participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Chris, Elisa, Ren and Naomi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Naomi in Golf.png Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Anti-Pros Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Mii's Who Love White Category:Beginners Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:White Females Category:Splatoon 2 CPU Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Add Category Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Opponents Badge Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Right handed Category:Left handed Category:Unknown Nationality